heydrich_the_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xavier Jost
Xavier Jost was a German Police Detective that formally worked under the Berlin Ordnungspolizei and the Kriminalpolizei. His highest rank was that of an SS-Sturmbannfuhrer, or Major. In 1962, an investigation of a murder case led him to defect from the Reich and join the European Resistance Movement. From there, he started to fight against the Reich he once worked for. He was revealed to be the "young man" that first appeared in the HEYDRICH : The Destroyer of Freedom. "The Wannsee Investigation" In November of 1961, Xavier was called up to investigate a body that was found in an alleyway in a Berlin street. After long investigations, it was discovered that this body was a high-ranking Nazi Party Official named Karl Eberhard. For the next few weeks, more and more higher-ranking Nazi officials, namely Kritzinger and Roland Freisler, disappeared without a trace. They were then discovered to be assassinated, and thrown into different areas in Germania. In Mid-December 1961, 2 more officials were found assassinated mysteriously. These were Wilhelm Stuckart and Erich Neumann, both were also reputable Nazi officials. The case was getting more serious, and Xavier's superiors told him how the higher authority branches - namely the Sicherheitsdienst, was desperate to solve this case. Xavier Jost then illegally infiltrated the Reich Main Security Office to obtain every single file that they had on these officials that were assassinated. It was revealed that all these officials had nothing in common except for 2 events they all participated in : The 1942 Wannsee Conference and the 1947 Czechoslovakian Conference. Both of which were highly secretive and only had less than 20 people who participated. After further digging, the agenda of these 2 conferences was revealed by Xavier - and that was to plan the Final Solution of the Jewish Question, a thing that Xavier heard little about. He concluded that all these officials were murdered for 1 reason, and that reason was linked to the highly discreet Final Solution. Illegal Activities As Xavier was examining the files, more and more officials from these conferences were assassinated. In February 1962, the Gestapo, along with the SD, took over the case. Xavier carried out his own independent investigations on the case, and found out that these murders are occurring regularly. From seeing how these officials are in different locations, he concluded that these murders are very well connected and organised by 1 organisation : The SS Secret Police. In order to find out more, he raced against the Gestapo before they murder more of these officials. He visited one official, and that was SS-Obergruppenfuhrer Adolf Eichmann, the true architect behind the Final Solution. He pretended that it was a formal Kripo investigation, which Eichmann followed along. He denied everything that Xavier asked him, and informed Xavier that he should leave. However, this was all part of Xavier's plan to spy on Eichmann, and he placed secret cameras all over Eichmann's estate. He was watching the surveillance the next few nights and nothing happened. However, 1 night, a group of men broke into Eichmann's house, and came out in a hurry. Xavier went to Eichmann's house one night, and discovered Eichmann dead in his bedroom. In reality, this was yet another ruse by Reinhard Heydrich to lure Xavier into a trap. SS troops stormed the estate, but escaped. Xavier then received a call from his superior on how Heydrich notified him about Xavier's "activities" and wishes him to stop immediately. Xavier hung up, and inferred that Heydrich is behind all of these murders. Xavier then found out that out of the 14 that participated in the conference, excluding Heydrich, only 2 remained : Luther and Gerhard Klopfer. Xavier reached out to Klopfer first, as he knew that he would be highly inaccessible due to his closeness to Martin Bormann. Pretending again to be another formal investigation by the Kripo, Xavier attempted to drive out more information about the Final Solution and asked him whether Heydrich was involved with these murders, and also informed Klopfer that he is one of the last 2 to be assassinated. Klopfer then told Xavier on how he already knew Heydrich would do something like this. He said that if the USA would to find out about the Holocaust, it would prolong the already ongoing war, and that revolutions might break out across Europe. Xavier then asked more about the Holocaust, and Klopfer told him on how Hitler desired to exterminate the entire Jew race. Defect Upon hearing this, SS men arrived at Klopfer's house. He asked Klopfer to escape with him, but he told Xavier to leave him behind, as he did not want to be dragged into the conflict. Xavier hid in another room, only to discover that indeed - Heydrich was the one that ordered the murders. He escaped the house, only to hear Klopfer getting shot. Xavier then saw that he himself is a wanted man in Berlin, and that his superiors were demoted for not keeping their officers "in check". He then once again, visited his demoted superiors on the matter. His superiors then told Xavier on how this was all a security measure, that Heydrich was only doing this as it is rumored that American Spies infiltrated the Reich, and that if they were to find the information about the Holocaust, it would prolong the conflict. Once again, this was all a ruse by Heydrich to capture Xavier. Xavier then left Germania for Czechoslovakia. He then contacted the resistance on how he would be able to help them. The Resistance suspected him at first, but Xavier told them on how it was more than just an investigation, and that the Reich had "so much more" to know about. Xavier Jost was then disgraced and expelled from the SS, and is now one of Berlin's most wanted criminals.